Explosive Run! Tomica Hero Grand Prix
Explosive Run! Tomica Hero Grand Prix is the first, short film feature in the double feature Tomica Hero: Rescue Force: Explosive Movie!. After the short, the main feature Tomica Hero: Rescue Force The Movie: Rescue The Mach Train! plays. Plot The annual Grand Prix race in Tateishi City is about to begin to test the driving skills of the UFDA, with the winner to be crowned The Fastest Rescue Force Member. All of the main Rescue Force Members are competing and have different vehicle strategies for winning. R1 with Core Striker Max uses the car's stock supercharged engine and torque, R2 raises the compression ratio and modifies the gaskets of Core Saver's engine to maximize power output, R3 modifies the torque steering and chassis of Core Search to be lower so it can maneuver better in the corners, R4 removed the differential gears of Core Aider and replaced them with a high ratio gear to maximize her vehicle's torque and R5 plans on using his high spec Core Striker Captain to drift into the lead at the first corner and then leave his competitors in the dust. All the drivers prepare for the race, R1 gets into pole position, Juri eats sweets before she sets off and Kyosuke goofs off with the track models by taking selfies. The announcer states that it is time to start the race and all of the drivers head for the starting line. The race starts and R5, feeling boisterously confident, accelerates Core Striker Captain at full speed past the racers and attempts a sliding drift into the first turn. Unfortunately, he fails to let go of the brake in the turn at the right moment due to his speed and skids into a crash, resulting in R5 being disqualified. Captain Ishiguro sulks into the commentators booth while Core Striker Max takes the lead as the 4 vehicles head in to Tateishi Ridge. The four cars move along the winding road until the Three Executives show up in a Chevy Blazer to disrupt their fun and unofficially enter the race to win. Captain Ishiguro joins the commentary to tell the announcer who Neo Thera is while Core Saver is in the lead until Core Aider passes it due to having better handling. Neo Thera use a banana peel to cause R3 to go into a spinout and be disqualified. Core Striker Max regains the lead and Neo Thera has advanced to 4th place. A dizzy Rei stumbles into the commentators booth to join in the coverage of the race. The cars head into Akebono City and pass its temple, the citizens cheering for Rescue Force as the cars bounce on the town's bumpy roads and pass by its shops. An Axt appears at a fork in the road holding an arrow sign to misguide the racers, sending Core Striker Max zigzagging through Akebonbo's alleyways. Each car enters the checkpoint area, in an effort use their refueling methods. R2 is forced to use a self service pump while Neo Thera has a group of Axts to act as their F1 pit crew to quickly get back in the race, Core Aider uses a secondary fuel tank R4 installed to keep going, while R1 somewhat cheats by calling Rescue Striker with the Unleaded Hyper Hi-Oct Rescue Card to refuel while racing. But Rei says the rules of the race state that no other person can help a driver on the race, thus it is a legal move on a technicality. The final leg of the race has Neo Thera in the lead and all the vehicles headed towards Bikkuri Bridge, an old steel bridge that the vehicles must cross to reach the Tateishi Circuit for the finish line. Neo Thera tries to cheat by having the Axts set up explosives to blow up the bridge, but the incompetent grunts detonate the charges too soon and all the racers jump across with Neo Thera defeated by its own trap and falling into the river. Core Aider lands in the lead and all three cars enter the circuit for the final lap. Core Striker Max then briefly blasts into the lead in the corners due to its lighter body and better handling, but R2 and R4 uses special boosters, Core Aider's Triple Turbine and Core Saver's Megatonic unit to outrun Core Striker Max. While Hikaru is determined to win, Core Striker Max says that he is at max power with the engine limiter engaged. Hikaru encourages him to do his best and limits were made to be broken, they can win if they believe. Motivated by his partner's words, Max releases his engine's limiter and wildly bursts forward. All three cars are neck and neck but Core Saver's engine blows out from overheating, leaving Core Aider and Core Striker Max tied in a sprint to the finish. Both vehicles approach the finish line as the slow-motion camera watches the finish line, with Core Striker Max edging out Aider by a nose length for the win. Hikaru and Max celebrate their victory and then at the Winners Circle, Hikaru gets his trophy and the announcer bids the audience farewell as states he eagerly awaits the next Grand Prix. At the end of the short, the Three Executives stand up in the theater they were watching the short from and tell the audience it is time for the main feature: Rescue the Mach Train! Characters Heroes Rescue Force United Fire-Defense Agency *Captain General/Natsuno Nanbu Villains Three Great Executives *Maare *San *Sica *Axtos Cast * to be added * to be added Notes * This marks the only appearance of the Unleaded Hyper Hi-Oct Rescue Card. ** Which if viewers pause and look closely, is actually the Hyper Up card. Presumably, this card could not be made in time for filming and thus they used a recycled prop card as a stand in or this is a never before seen sub function of the Hyper Up card. * First appearance of the Core Striker Captain Core Vehicle. * It is revealed that the Tomica Hero franchise and Madan Senki Ryukendo are in the same universe ** During the race, the drivers pass by Akebono City. This means that Akebono City, where the former Madan Warriors live, is somewhere near Tateishi City. * Despite the announcer saying that there would be a "Grand Prix next year", no sequel short or feature film was made for Rescue Fire. External Links * to be added